the hardest thing
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: a song fic the hardest thing by 98 degrees r/r NO FLAMES!!


THE HARDEST THING (98 Degrees) Inuyasha sat there as Kagome player her music box thingy she brought from her time 'danm that stuff hurts my ears I wish that damn girl wouldn't play something so loud.'his thoughts stopped as a slower and softer song came on he sat there and listed to the song as it started  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be her This is wrong And baby it's killin me. it's killin' you Both of us tryin' to be strong I've got somewhere else to be Promises to keep Someone else who loves me  
  
at the worlds Inu eyes slightly sadden as his thought came to Kikyo he promised to protect her and he guessed he loved her and maybe she still did love him back and he should be with her keeping her safe but he was here with Kagome he knew it had hurt her badly to see him with Kikyo but she came back.  
  
And trusts me fast asleep I've made up my mind There is no turning back She's been good to me And she deserves better than, than that  
  
'Kagome has changed him in a lot of ways and yes a part of the hanyou cared deeply for the girl but what would she want with a stupid ,quick tempered half-breed I mean she has that Hojo guy and wimpy wolf((Kouga)) I am at least they could treat her good  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion When you start to cry  
  
I hate when I see Kagome cry but yet I can't look Kikyo or Kagome in the eye and tell one of the I love the other so I just show nothing of the emotion of love to them much because I don't know which one I really care for  
  
I can't let you see What you mean to me When my hands are tied And my heart's not free We're not meant to be It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you  
  
I love Kagome yes I do but my hands are tied with the promises I made to Kikyo and I guess she still owns my heart so I have to pretend I don't love her God. WHY DO YOU GIVE ME SO MANY PROBLEMS..GRRRRRR  
  
I know that we'll meet again Fate has a place and time So you can get on with your live Ive got to be cruel to be kind Like Dr. Zhivago All my love I'll be sending And you will never know 'Cause there can be no happy ending  
  
ok I don't know who Dr.Zhinvago is but when the jewel is one Kagome will leave back to her own time and get on with life and I'm mean to her so she dosen't get hurt I think but I know deep inside it only hurts worse I bowed my head more feeling depresses  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion When you start to cry I can't let you see What you mean to me When my hands are tied And my heart's not free We're not meant to be It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you  
  
Maybe another time, another day As much as I want to. I can't stay I've made up my mind There is no turning back  
  
Yes maybe another time I can tell you Kagome I love you I want to stay with you but Kikyo needs me as well I've made up my mind' I stood and slightly hopped to another tree to the next and so on  
  
She's been good to me And she deserves better than that It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion When you start to cry  
  
I made my way to were Kikyo was, she walked out to greet me "so were is you companions Inuyasha" she said in a cold tone "I've come to go with hell with you Kikyo" I said to her she smirked and walked over to me and kissed me as the ground started to crumble under us the last thing I saw was Kagome seeing this with tears down her eyes  
  
I can't let you see What you mean to me When my hands are tied And my heart's not free We're not meant to be It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you  
  
Kagome walked around down town Tokyo in deep thought when she bumped into someone dropping the person and her stuff she bent down and started picking up stuff saying sorry many times when she looked up she could have died right there on the spot it was Inuyasha but in human "Inuyasha?" she whispered "yes it's me Kagome" I said back she talked me in a hug tears streaming down her face 


End file.
